Cattanooga Cats
Cattanooga Cats is an animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera for ABC. It aired from September 6, 1969 until September 4, 1971. Segments The show was a package program similar to the Hanna-Barbera/NBC show The Banana Splits Adventure Hour, except that it contained no live-action segments. During the 1969–1970 season, Cattanooga Cats ran one hour and contained four segments. During the 1970–1971 season, the segments It's the Wolf! and Motormouse and Autocat were spun off into a half-hour show. Around the World in 79 Days remained a part of Cattanoga Cats, which was reduced to a half-hour. Motormouse and Autocat ran concurrently with Cattanooga Cats until both met their demise at the end of the 1970–1971 season. Cattanooga Cats Cattanooga Cats depicted the adventures of a fictitious rock band similar to The Archies and The Banana Splits populated by anthropomorphic hillbilly cats: * Lead singer/guitarist Country (voiced by Bill Callaway) * Singer/dancer Kitty Jo (voiced by Julie Bennett) * Bassist Scoots (voiced by Jim Begg). * Drummer Groove (voiced by Casey Kasem) A fifth member, a mouse keyboardist named "Cheesie", was storyboarded but cut out of the series. The group travelled around in a van, was chased by a female cat groupie named Jessie the "Autograph Hound" (also voiced by Julie Bennett) and Kitty Jo owned a big blue dog named "Teeny Tim". The singing vocals for The Cattanooga Cats were performed by Michael Lloyd and Peggy Clinger, and an album collection of the songs was released in tandem with the series. The Cats also appeared in various "bumpers" between the other cartoons, but were best remembered for their animated musical segments. These cartoons showed a strong psychedelic and op-art influence and the Cattanooga Cats remain a cult favorite to this day. Episodes Only nine cartoon story segments featuring the characters were produced: # Witch Wacky # Geroni-hoho # The Big Boo-Boo # Wee Greenie Goofie # Mummy's Day # Zoo's Who # Autograph Hounded # Caribbean Kook # Ghosting a Go-Go Around the World in 79 Days Loosely based upon the novel, Around the World in Eighty Days by Jules Verne, this was an adventure segment involving balloonist "Phinny Fogg" (conceived as the son of the main character Phileas Fogg in the novel and voiced by Bruce Watson) and reporter teenagers Jenny (voiced by Janet Waldo) and Happy (voiced by Don Messick), who set out on a globetrotting adventure to sail around the world in 79 days and beat the original record set by Phinny's father. The trio are in competition for both the record and a US$1,000,000 prize against the sinister Crumden (voiced by Daws Butler), who supposedly was the butler of the original Phineas, aided by Phineas' chauffeur, the idiotic Bumbler (voiced by Allan Melvin), and Crumden's pet monkey, Smirky (voiced by Don Messick). Unlike the other segments, Around the World in 79 Days was a serial with a continuing story, however, as with many shows made during this period, it has no specific ending. Episodes # The Race is On # Swiss Mis-Adventure # Arabian Daze # Madrid or Busted # Mr. Bom Bom # India or Bust # Snow Slappy # Finney Finney Fun Fun # The Argentiny Meany # The Tree Man # Saucy Aussie # Crumden's Last Stand # Egyptian Jinx # Border Disorder # Troubles in Dutch # The Fiji Weegees # Hawaiian Hangup It's the Wolf! It's the Wolf! followed the comic exploits of a wolf named Mildew (voiced by an uncredited yet easily recognizable Paul Lynde), who aspires to catch and eat a sure-footed little lamb named Lambsy (voiced by Daws Butler), but is always thwarted in this plan by the dog Bristle Hound (voiced by Allan Melvin). Bristle would apprehend Mildew (usually after hearing Lambsy's cries of, "It's the wool-uff!"), pound him, and toss him sailing into the air, with Mildew screaming a phrase such as "Spoil Sport!" as he flies into the horizon and lands with a thud. Showing modest responsibility, Lambsy never fails to recognize Mildew. Episodes # High Hopes # When My Sheep Comes In # A Sheep in the Deep # Lambsy Divey in Winter Blunder Land # Merry Go Round Up # Super Scientific Sheep Sitting Service # Any Sport in a Storm # Magic Wanderer # Runaway Home # Smart Dummy # Channel Chasers # Mask Me No Questions # Freeway Frenzy # Slumber Jacks # Pow Wow Wolf # Ghost of a Chance # Lambscout Cookout or Mildew # Wolf in a Sheeps Clothing # To Beach His Own # Sheep Scene Stealer # How to Cook a Lamb # Train Tripped Motormouse and Autocat Essentially a motor-racing version of Tom and Jerry, this segment involved the antics of a race car-driving cat and a motorcycle-driving mouse. Much of the segment's appeal lay in the bizarre cars that Autocat (voiced by Marty Ingels) devised in his attempts to catch Motormouse (voiced by Dick Curtis), and in the pleasing, and unusual character voices and dialect. For example, Motormouse would often over enunciate words, saying things like "Chi-co-ry", and greeting Autocat with a friendly "Hey there, Au-to-cat" Motormouse resembled Pixie and Dixie in character design. Episodes # Wheelin' and Dealin' # Party Crasher # Water Sports # What's the Motor with You? # Mini Messenger # Wild Wheelin' Wheels # Soggy To Me # Crash Course # Fueling Around # Buzzin' Cousin # Snow-Go # Hard Days Day # Tally Ha Ha # Hocus Focus # Kitty Kitty Bang Bang # King Size Kaddy # Catch as Cat Can # Catnapping Mouse # Paint That Ain't # I've Been Framed # Match Making Mouse # Electronic Brainstorm # Brute Farce # Bouncing Buddies # Ramblin Wreck from Texas # Two Car Mirage # Alacazap' # Geni and the Meany # Choo Choo Cheetah # The Fastest Mouse in the West # Cat Skill School # The Cool Cat Contest # Lights! Action! Catastrophe! # Follow That Cat Cattanooga Cats in other languages *Brazilian Portuguese: Turma da Gatolândia *Italian: I gatti di Cattanooga *Spanish: Los Gatedráticos del Ritmo Epilogue Hanna-Barbera had high hopes for Cattanooga Cats to be a hit program, like The Banana Splits, but the show failed to attract a large audience during its original run. Mildew Wolf, the most popular character on the program, resurfaced six years after the cancellation of Cattanooga Cats as co-host, with Snagglepuss, on Laff-a-Lympics, this time voiced by John Stephenson. Lambsy appeared in Yogi's Ark Lark. Reruns of Cattanooga Cats were not seen until the program began airing as part of the Boomerang programming block on the Cartoon Network, which later became a spin-off network of its own. For several months the UK Boomerang channel ran the musical interludes from the show, all of which ran to exactly 1 minute 45 seconds, as short (and unidentified) fillers before closing down at midnight. When the channel expanded to 24 hours, these interludes were dropped. The complete show has not been seen in the United Kingdom in recent years. External links * [http://www.wingnuttoons.com/Cattanooga.html Cattanooga Cats according to Wingnut] * [http://www.box.net/shared/2d941ryahi#2:8275993 The rare Cattanooga Cats LP] * CattanoogaCats.info Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Hanna-Barbera Shows Category:ABC shows